Thomas' Christmas Carol
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Thomas has gathered some of the engines on Christmas Eve to come up with a plan to stop Diesel being so unhelpful and teach him the true meaning of Christmas, in their own take on the classic Christmas tale, "A Christmas Carol."


"Why have you gathered us all here, Thomas?"

Emily was curious as to why Thomas had called her to an important meeting at Brendam Docks, on Christmas Eve no less. She was also curious as to why Thomas had called Paxton and Salty as well, not so curious about Salty since he practically lived at the Docks.

"Yeah, what's all this about?" asked Cranky from above, where he always was for obvious reasons.

Thomas glared at Cranky. "I'm getting to that, if you'd let me." Cranky just grunted.

"Now my friends, we are gathered here to address-"

"Is this a meeting or wedding?" interrupted Cranky.

"Do you want me to explain or what?!" shouted Thomas. "Yeah will you shut up, Cranky, and let him get on with it!" remarked Emily. "All right! Sorry, Thomas..." grunted Cranky, while Salty and Paxton laughed at Cranky's expression, until Thomas made them stop.

"Look this is serious," said Thomas, "I've asked you all to come here because we need to address a particular problem."

Emily was confused. "What problem?" she asked.

Thomas paused for a brief moment. "It's Diesel. He's been so rude and unwilling to help anyone because he's, "too busy", and because he wouldn't help he's caused a lot of trouble this Christmas," he explained.

"And don't we know it," murmured Paxton. "Arr..." agreed Salty.

"Ah, can I get some context here, please?" asked Emily, who didn't know they meant.

"For Emily's sake, let's look back at today's events..." said Thomas.

* * *

Earlier that Christmas Eve, Edward was puffing into Knapford Station with a goods train. As he entered the station, the Christmas atmosphere was prevalent from all the festive decorations, trucks that were being loaded with presents and decorations, to the choir filling the station with their calming hymns.

 _"Hark the herald angels sing, Glory to the newborn King!"_

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," whistled Edward cheerfully, as Thomas backed down toward Annie and Clarabel, "all ready for the Earl's Grand Christmas lunch tomorrow?"

"Not yet, Edward, I've got to take these singers to their rehearsal, and then pull all those trucks to the castle," replied Thomas.

"You are busy, Thomas," chuckled Edward.

Then Thomas saw the Fat Controller. He was limping down the platform with crutches and a cast around one of his feet. "Oh dear," muttered Thomas. "Hello, sir, merry Christmas."

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling very merry at the moment, Thomas. I'm supposed to be at Brendam Docks, but, I twisted my ankle so I can't drive," explained the Fat Controller. "Oh, would you be able to take me instead?" he asked, hopefully.

"Oh..." sighed Thomas. "I'd love to help, sir, but I've got to take the singers to their rehearsal, and then trucks up to-"

"Oh well, don't mind me then..." sighed the Fat Controller sadly.

Then Thomas had an idea. "But if one of my friends could help me, sir, I'm sure that I could help you." and he puffed away to find another engine to help him. He found Diesel resting in the yards outside the station.

"Merry Christmas, Diesel," greeted Thomas, cheerfully. But Diesel wasn't so cheerful. "Ha, what reason have we to be 'merry'?"

"I was wondering if you'd help me?" asked Thomas.

"No, Thomas, I can't help you, I'm busy," oiled Diesel rudely, and he purred away.

Thomas sighed. "Diesel is about as helpful as a...chocolate firebox." Then he heard a beautiful singing voice that he had heard the night before. _"Fa la la la la, la la la la."_

"Emily!" whistled Thomas, happily, he puffed over to her. "Angel!"

Emily smiled and winked seductively at Thomas when he came up to her, the events of the previous night still fresh in her smokebox. "Why hello there, my Christmas star," she purred. Thomas blushed and chuckled nervously, as he remembered the intense kisses they shared after he sang 'Christmas Angel' to her the previous night.

"A-angel, I need your help," mumbled Thomas. "What sort of help?" asked Emily.

"Well, the Fat Controller needs to be at Brendam Docks, but he can't drive because he twisted his ankle. I have too many jobs to do, so I was wondering if you could take my trucks up to Ulfstead Castle, so that way I could take the Fat Controller to the Docks?"

"Of course I will, Thomas. Just leave them with me, I'll take them to the castle no problem," agreed Emily.

"Oh thanks, Emily, I can always rely on you," said Thomas, gratefully. So while Emily took Thomas' trucks to the castle, Thomas was able to take the injured Fat Controller to the Docks safely.

At the Docks, Cranky was unloading a huge Christmas tree from a ship. But strong winds were making it very difficult, as the tree was swaying dangerously in the air. "Hurry up with that flatbed, Salty!" cried Cranky. "These chains are coming loose!"

"Arr...my fuel line is frozen, I can't make it to you in time!" cried Salty, while his driver tried to get fix the problem. The wind grew stronger, making it even harder for Cranky to hold the tree properly. Then Cranky heard Diesel coming towards them.

"Diesel, help me! You need to push that flatbed onto these tracks before-!"

"I don't need to do anything," sniffed Diesel, "I've got enough jobs to do without helping you do yours."

At last, Salty roared into life, just as one of the chains holding the tree snapped. Salty jerked forward, pushing the flatbed. "Arr, shiver me timbers! The tree!" The tree slipped free from the remaining chains, Salty stopped but he over shot the flatbed and it rolled too far away from the tree. "Arr..." sighed Salty. There was a loud crunch, while Diesel smirked deviously. "Whoops."

Poor Salty was planted firmly under the Christmas tree, it was a terrible mess. Cranky was very cross with Diesel. "If you'd been bothered to help, Diesel, this never would have happened!"

"That's not my problem," oiled Diesel.

"But Diesel," spluttered Salty, "Christmas is a time for good will."

"Bah, humbug!" grunted Diesel, and he rolled away. At that moment, Thomas arrived and saw the mess, as well as Diesel leaving. "Hmm..." He began to wonder if Diesel had been the cause of the mess.

At last, the huge Christmas was loaded onto a flatbed, for Paxton to deliver to Ulfstead Castle. But the tree was very heavy, and Paxton couldn't move it. "That's a biggun, I think I may need some help."

Thomas saw Diesel coming back towards them. "Oh, maybe Diesel can help you? He doesn't have any more trucks."

But Diesel just groaned again. "Ugh! I told you I'm busy!" and he ignored them once again.

"Ugh! Diesel!" Now Thomas had had enough of Diesel's unwillingness to help. Something had to be done about it.

Paxton set off for the castle, but the huge tree was rolling around so much the chains were coming loose, and with no back engine to see what was happening, there was nobody to warn Paxton. One of the chains snapped and the weight of the tree made Paxton begin to to tip over as he rounded the bend. By the time Paxton realized... "Ahhhhhh!" It was too late. He landed on his side and skidded into a pile of snow. "Ow..."

As the sun was beginning to go down, Diesel passed by some children making snowmen in a field. "Merry Christmas." they called. "Bah humbug!" responded Diesel. Then he saw something strange as he rounded a bend. He was surprised to see Paxton off the rails. Paxton was very pleased to see Diesel.

"Diesel, you came to help after all."

"No I didn't. One of those other engines that likes being helpful will be along soon enough," oiled Diesel, and continued on his way, leaving poor Paxton behind. "But, but...uh."

Then Thomas arrived. "Paxton! Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little bit, off the tracks, that's all," reassured Paxton. Thomas inspected the damage and saw that the rails had broken. "Those tracks look like they'll need some repairs. But, was that Diesel who just went by?" he asked.

"Yes, but I think Diesel must be very busy today, Thomas," said Paxton.

"I'd like to find a way to teach that unhelpful Diesel just what being helpful is all about..." said Thomas, as a devious smirk formed on his face. He had come up with a devious and sinister plan to pay Diesel out...

* * *

Emily listened carefully as Thomas told her everything Diesel had done that day and all the damage he caused. She now realized why this was important. "Oh my, you're right, Thomas, something has to be done." she wheeshed.

"But, the question is, what?" asked Salty.

"Don't worry," said Thomas, "I already have a plan..."

"Well, lets hear it then," demanded Cranky.

"In due time, but first, I have a story to share with you..." he paused impressively, as mist began to come in from the sea. "Have any of you heard the story, 'A Christmas Carol'?"

The engines and Cranky were confused, what did this have to do with anything? Salty spoke up. "Arr, I think I may have heard it from a few sailors a couple years back, but I'm not entirely sure, matey."

"Well, the story is about a bitter old man called Scrooge. He was an old miser, who hated Christmas, calling it "humbug"; he refused his nephew's Christmas dinner invitation, and he rudely turned away two gentlemen who were seeking a donation from him to provide a Christmas dinner for the poor. Sounds familiar enough, doesn't it?"

"Just like what Diesel did," muttered Paxton.

"Didn't Duncan call it "humbug" one Christmas as well?" asked Emily.

"Indeed. On that night, Scrooge received a visit from the ghost of his old friend, Marley, who was forever cursed to wander the earth dragging a network of heavy chains, forged during a lifetime of greed and selfishness."

Everyone was enthralled by Thomas' story, none of them had ever heard a tale quite like it. "Oh my..." whispered Emily, with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Marley told Scrooge that he will be visited by three spirits, one on each successive evening and that he must listen to them or be cursed to carry chains of his own that were much longer than Marley's chains."

"Three spirits?" gulped Cranky, by now everyone was nervous, even Salty, and he came up with these types of stories all the time.

"The first of the spirits, the Ghost of Christmas Past, took Scrooge to scenes of his childhood, a time when he was kinder and more innocent. But as he grew older, he became obsessed with money, and neglected his fiancee Belle who ended their relationship after she realized that Scrooge would never love her as much as he loved money."

Emily gasped when she heard that last part, it gave her horrible thoughts about Thomas neglecting her, and her leaving him forever. She could never be able to live with something like that, but Thomas gave her a warming look that told her that would never happen to them. With that she relaxed, but she was still nervous as Thomas continued the story.

"The second spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Present, took Scrooge to several different places where everyone was celebrating Christmas in happiness, including a young boy, Tiny Tim who was full of joy despite being seriously ill. The spirit informed Scrooge that Tiny Tim would soon die unless the course of events changed."

Everyone gasped when they heard what would happen to poor Tiny Tim, Emily even started to tear up at the thought of a young boy dying.

"The third spirit, the Ghost of Christmas Future, showed Scrooge Christmas Day one year later. The Ghost of Christmas Future showed Scrooge scenes involving the death of a "wretched man". The man's funeral would only be attended by local businessmen if lunch was provided. Some of Scrooge's possession's were stolen and sold for money. When Scrooge asked the ghost to show anyone who felt any emotion over the man's death, the Ghost of Christmas Future could only show him an emotion of pleasure, as everyone was rejoicing the man's death. After Scrooge asked to see some tenderness connected with any death, the Ghost of Christmas Future showed him the family of Tiny Tim, who were sadly mourning the passing of Tiny Tim."

"No..." sobbed Emily, the story had gotten too sad for her to take.

"The Ghost of Christmas Future then took Scrooge to a rundown churchyard and showed him his own grave; Scrooge then realized that the dead man of whom the others spoke ill of was himself. Sobbing, Scrooge begged for a second chance and pledged to the Ghost of Christmas Future that he would change his ways in the hope that he would prevent the future of shadows."

"Did he change his ways?" asked Paxton, no one else had the ability to speak after hearing such a powerful story. Thomas continued.

"Scrooge awakened on Christmas morning with joy and love in his heart. He spent the day with his nephew's family and sent a prize turkey to Tiny Tim's home for Christmas dinner. A changed man, Scrooge now treated everyone with kindness, generosity, and compassion; he now embodied the spirit of Christmas," finished Thomas.

The others still couldn't speak, they were all amazed by Thomas' story. "Tonight," said Thomas, "we are going to have our own Christmas Carol. We four are going to be the four ghosts of Christmas, and we are going to convince Diesel to stop being Scrooge and make him see the true spirit of Christmas...only not as dark as the original story."

"I'm in!" said Salty. "Me too!" agreed Paxton. "Me three!" cried Cranky.

"Then it's agreed. Salty, you will be the Ghost of Christmas Past," said Thomas. "Aye, aye matey!"

"Paxton, you'll be the Ghost of Christmas Present." Paxton was thrilled. "Will do, Thomas!"

"Then I'll be the Ghost of Christmas Future, and then lastly, Emily will be the Marley Ghost. Right Emily?" he asked.

But Emily didn't look very sure, she didn't say anything. "Emily?"

"Thomas, can we talk privately?" she asked. "Uh, sure. Wait here for a moment guys." So Thomas went with Emily to somewhere they could talk in private, away from the others. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Emily was quiet for a while. "Do you really think this plan will work, Thomas?" she asked. Thomas was surprised by her, almost, pessimistic attitude. "Of course I do. As long as everyone pinches in, it will work," he replied with confidence.

"That's just it..." murmured Emily, confusing Thomas even more. "Why do you want me to be involved in this, Thomas? I have nothing to do with any of this, surely Percy or someone else would be better suited for this instead of me," she said sadly. She was convinced that if she took part then she would probably ruin Thomas' whole plan.

"Emily..." murmured Thomas. "I want you to be involved because, as much as I hate to have to make this comparison, you are somewhat similar to the Marley Ghost." The look on Emily's face after he said that told him he needed to elaborate.

"I really hate having to make you remember those years, but just bare with me." The look on Emily's face changed to one of mild hurt. Thomas chose his next words carefully. "Emily, after Marley died he was forced to spend the rest of eternity in chains that he, unknowingly, forged himself, as a result of his greed and selfishness, never being able to find rest or peace and suffer from guilt. You have a taste of what that feels like; when you were being bossy, you felt nothing but regret and sorrow for years. In a way, you forged chains of your own. But you managed to redeem yourself, and in turn, freed yourself from those chains and became what you were always meant to be. You did what Marley was too late to do, and because of that you were spared of his torture."

Once again that night, Emily was speechless. Thomas was right, her past in comparison to Marley's was almost dead on. She had almost shared a painful fate by forging the chains of anger and hatred, which caused to her to change her ways. But thanks to Thomas' love, she shattered the binds that held her true self captive and returned to who she truly was; a kind, helpful, selfless and loving engine.

"I want you to help me with this plan because I love you, and I trust you more than anyone else and I know you wouldn't let me down. Like I said last night, no one should ever be upset at Christmas, and Diesel's selfishness has caused enough damage. If he continues to treat others like this, then more and more people are going to become upset. Do you want that to happen?"

Emily felt deeply touched by the amount of trust and faith Thomas had in her. He was right, no one should ever have to to upset at Christmas. Christmas was a time for peace and joy, such a balance should never be disturbed. "Of course I don't, Thomas," she replied.

"I came up with this idea because I truly believe that Diesel needs to see the error of his ways, and realize the true spirit of Christmas, because underneath all that deviousness, there is a good heart...hidden somewhere. So really, this is all for Diesel's benefit. So please, Emily, will you help me?" pleaded Thomas, the faith he had in her was evident in his eyes. Emily stared into Thomas' eyes with faith of her own. She now realized Thomas' true intentions.

"I will help you, my Christmas star," she replied.

Thomas smiled, he really could trust her with anything. "Thank you, my Christmas angel. And who knows, maybe we might get a laugh out of this?" Emily chuckled. "Maybe we might."

"Well then, let's get back to the others, there's still a lot of work we have to do to make sure this works, and not a lot of time," said Thomas.

So the two engines went back to the group to continue planning their plan of attack. It wasn't going to be a simple task, a lot of preparation was needed to ensure that their intentions would be met. In spite of being mainly a joke, it was for a good purpose. Diesel needed to learn that the true meaning of Christmas wasn't just commercial value, it was about treating everyone with kindness, generosity, and compassion. Something that no one should ever take for granted.

* * *

"Right! Everything is settled then," announced Thomas. After thoroughly explaining and planing everyone's role in their 'Christmas Carol', everyone was very excited and looked forward to scaring Diesel out of his wits.

"Everyone ready to go?" asked Thomas.

"Yes!" chorused everyone.

"Right, Cranky! Load him up!" shouted Thomas. "OK!" replied Cranky, and he started to lift Salty off the rails and into the air and onto a ship that wasn't due to depart til morning. The engine's crew's had explained their plan to the Dock Manager and the Captain, who agreed to allow them to use his ship for their plan. The ships lights were on so they could see Salty being loaded on properly. Once Salty was positioned on the ship, he called out, "Ghost of Christmas Past is in position!"

"Fishing net ready?" called Thomas. "Aye, aye cappin'!" replied Salty, as men begin to cover him with the fishing net to make him look like a ghost.

"Alright, that's one phase done. We're counting on you, Salty," called Thomas, then he turned his attention to Emily and Paxton. "Now then, we need to get moving." So Thomas, Emily and Paxton left the Docks and went to the junction close to where Paxton had his accident.

"Now, Paxton, you're on your own from here, we have to keep moving before Diesel gets back home," said Thomas. "Don't worry, Thomas. I know what I have to do, I'll have everything sorted out before Diesel can show up here," said Paxton.

"Good luck, Paxton," encouraged Emily. "Good luck to you too," replied Paxton, then they all went there separate ways and Thomas and Emily made their way to Vicarstown as quickly as they could.

"It's just you and me now, love," said Thomas.

"Yeah..." said Emily.

"You still a little worried?"

"If I mess this up then the entire plan will be ruined," replied Emily, with such a crucial role to play in the plan, one mistake would give everything away and all of their efforts would be wasted. The entire plan was riding on whether Emily could successfully scare Diesel into thinking that he would be visited by three ghosts before Christmas Day.

Once again, Thomas reassured her. "Relax, Emily. Remember, I'll be there with you the entire time, I'll be watching over everything. You won't make any mistakes, I know you won't...E-Marley."

Emily was surprised by what Thomas called her. "What did you just call me?"

"It's your name and Marley's name put together," explained Thomas. "Emily and Marley. Put them together and you get, E-Marley."

"E-Marley...I like it...thank you, Thomas," said Emily.

"Anytime my love."

The two engines finally arrived at the Dieselworks. Den and Dart were surprised to see them. "Hello, Thomas. Hello, Emily. What brings you here at this hour, on Christmas Eve of all nights?" asked Dart. Thomas explained to Den and Dart about his plan for Emily to scare Diesel and how they needed the help of the equipment in the Dieselworks to make it work. The two diesels thought the idea sounded fun and agreed. They told all the other diesels to hide in the sheds and brought Thomas and Emily inside.

Once Thomas and Emily were on the upper level they could begin the plan. "OK, first things first. We need to remove your tender, Emily," said Thomas.

"OK, Thomas," said Emily, as her crew uncoupled her tender and Thomas shunted it away, while Den and Dart went to get some chains. Next, workmen attached some chains under Emily's running-boards and she was then slowing hoisted off the ground up to the ceiling. _"This is really it,"_ she thought to herself. _"I have to do this right...if Thomas has complete trust in me then I can't mess this up."_

"Careful, easy does it," said Thomas as Emily was lifted up. Soon Emily was in position. "Perfect, now we just need those chains," said Thomas. At that moment, Den and Dart returned with the chains. "Here you go," said Den.

"Brilliant!" wheeshed Thomas. "Thank you so much for helping us, Den and Dart."

"Oh, think nothing of it."

"What he means is, it's no bother at all."

The workmen set to work, hanging up the chains around Emily and letting them dangle, giving the illusion that Emily was wrapped in them just like Marley. Emily felt very strange being in the air and surrounded by chains, but at the same time she was beginning to grow excited about what was going to happen.

Finally, the workmen shut off all lights in the Dieselworks, making the place look deserted. Thomas and Emily thanked Den and Dart for their help once again before they left to hide with the other diesels. Thomas and Emily were the only engines left in the Dieselworks.

"Wow, at night this place really is kinda spooky. It reminds me of that Halloween," said Emily.

"It does, but that's point, the fog and the quietness outside will make Diesel even more scared when he comes back," explained Thomas. "Now, let's get some practice. Pretend I'm Diesel."

"Well that's a lovely thought," murmured Emily.

"Start talking like a ghost, as if Diesel is here now," said Thomas.

Emily took a deep breath and began. "Whoo...whoo...I'm E-Marley's Ghost and I am here to warn you to stop being such an unhelpful engine!"

Thomas was impressed, he thought Emily could do an amazing ghost voice, a ghost voice that sounded so adorable to him. "That's it, keep going," he encouraged.

"You shall be visited by three more ghosts before Christmas...Whoo!" Emily was actually rather enjoying herself. " _Wow, I can't believe how much fun I'm having doing this, and this is only a practice. Oh now I can't wait see what the look on Diesel's face will be when he see me and thinks I'm a ghost!"_ she thought excitedly to herself. "The Fat Controller said he needs you to go to the Docks tonight, or you'll be in big trouble...!"

Thomas was delighted. "That was perfect! I knew you would be perfect for this, Emily." Emily was feeling pleased with herself as well. "You were right, Thomas, this will be a great laugh. Oh, I'm so looking forward to this now."

"I told you that you would enjoy it, but there's still one last thing we need to really convince Diesel this is real," said Thomas. "What need is some...special effects." With that, Thomas began to blow lots of steam into the Dieselworks, blowing around Emily. Emily then realized what Thomas doing. The steam was to make her presence even more real and unsettling when Diesel arrived.

A devious, yet alluring smile crossed Emily's lips. "You're such a devious mastermind, Tommy...I think I like this side of you...you little demon," said Emily, in a dark tone.

"I'm your little demon, my lovely angel..." replied Thomas, in a dark tone and with a devious smile of his own. He continued to blow more and more steam until the Dieselworks was covered in steam everywhere. Everything was ready. Thomas continued to smile as he anticipated Diesel's arrival.

"Diesel beware, you're in for a scare..." he said quietly.

* * *

Just in time for Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone, here is my Christmas present to you all, a deleted scene that I wrote for *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas* I know some of you were expecting an extended version of the episode but this was always my intention. I hope you guys enjoy it regardless. I have also a new poll, I am giving you guys a choice between two stories, the one with the most votes will be posted first, and yes there will be Thomas x Emily in them don't you worry. The poll will be on my profile page, you have until the 1st of January to vote.

So please leave a review, cheek the poll, and most of all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everybody.


End file.
